Vampirinho das Páscoa
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Tio Emmett dá um presente de páscoa inusitado para Renesmee. O/S de presente para Lívia Marjorie.


******Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden _e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. _Lívia Marjorie_ é minha beta.

* * *

**Vampirinho da Páscoa**

"Isso é meio irônico papai." Renesmee pensou quando Bella veio com a ideia de _caçar _ovos de chocolate na floresta.

Edward concordou com um aceno, pensando que ela iria preferir caçar coelhos. Mas quando foi expor isso a sua esposa ouviu de longe os pensamentos de alguém chegando à cabana, cantarolando.

"_Coelhinho da páscoa que trazes pra mim, um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim."_

O Cullen ruivo revirou os olhos, enquanto o irmão passava pela porta.

"Bom dia família, olha o que o tio Emm trouxe pra sobrinha mais amada do mundo". Os três farejaram um cheiro _diferente._

"Emm mudou o desodorante? Se eu fosse você reclamava ao fabricante". Emmett olhou feio para Bella, mas seu rosto logo se desfez quando Renesmee veio correndo, para o seu colo.

Bella olhou para o marido, abaixando seu escudo. _A um coelho naquela cesta? _Edward riu e sussurrou, _"Sim, mas se tratando do grandão não é qualquer coelho."_

"Tio Emm" a menina pulou em seus braços e beijou sua bochecha que já exibia as covinhas com o enorme sorriso. "Presente? São ovos de páscoa? Porque a mamãe já me deu tantos que vou ter espinhas antes da puberdade."

Emmett olhou com falso choque para os irmãos, "O que vocês andam ensinando a está menina heim? Garotinha precoce. Ou eu deveria dizer coelhinha precoce?"

"Você viu que lindinho? Foi a tia Allie quem me deu ontem a noite." Renesmee exclamou toda animada, apontando para a tiara com longas orelhas de coelho.

_Prefiro as que a Rosie comprou uma pra si, com rabinho para brincar de coelhinha da playboy. _Emmett pensou automaticamente.

"Por favor, Emmett, eu não sou obrigado a _ver _isso logo de manhã."

"O que foi? Passaram a noite jogando xadrez novamente?" Ele retrucou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Tio," Nessie puxou sua camiseta, lhe chamando a atenção, "algo na cesta está se mexendo."

"Sim o que você acha de ter um bichinho de estimação?" A garotinha virou o rosto pensativo, depois olhou para os pais. "Mamãe, papai? Bichinhos não são apenas comida?"

"Depende do ponto de vista princesinha da Titia, Jacob é um bichinho de estimação, mas nem os vermes conseguiriam comer com aquele fedor. " Rosalie entrou na cabana, olhando feio para o marido. "Você fez, não fez? É por isso que a Alice estava rindo tanto, hoje cedo."

"Tia, não fala assim do MEU Jacob, ele não é bichinho." A menina projetou um beicinho cor de rosa, que _quase_ fez Rosalie se arrepender, de falar mal do _cachorro_. Ela esticou os braços para pegar a garotinha no colo.

Bella e Edward só observavam o desenrolar da situação.

Emmett que então ficou com os braços livres, retirou da cesta, um coelho branco de olhos vermelhos com uma capa de conde Drácula e uma coleira escrito BunnyCullen. "Feliz Páscoa".

Bella começou a rir, porque ao mesmo tempo em que era bizarro, era muito engraçado o pobre coelhinho fantasiado.

"Hummmm eu acho que o cachorro vai ficar enciumado por ser trocado." Rosalie disse com uma pitada de diversão na voz. "Desculpe Nessie."

A garota ignorou a observação da tia e olhou para o tio, "Ewww Tio Emm, estamos na páscoa, não no Halloween."

"Mamãe, coelhinhos não são vegetarianos?" Bella confirmou, esperando a próxima pergunta. "Então porque eles tem olhos vermelhos?"

Todos caíram na risada. Enquanto Renesmee pegou o coelho e começou a cantar... _"De olhos vermelhos, de pelo branquinho, eu sou vampirinho."_

* * *

**N/A ~** Feliz Páscoa a todos.

Essa one-shot é dedicada a Lívia (NikkiBrasil) , fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia, e foi bem divertido colocar o cérebro pra trabalhar um pouquinho. Principalmente falando da minha Renesmee, que é a minha personagem favorita. Sempre quis escrever algo com ela, mas nunca surgiu uma oportunidade.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

_Beijinhos e chocolates __**Lary Reeden**_


End file.
